Professor Zoom
Professor Eobard Thawne, also known as Reverse-Flash, is the arch-nemesis of the Flash. He is a twisted sociopathic criminal, with a brilliant mind and super-speed, that was born in the 25th Century and travels through time to do battle with his most hated enemy. History Origin Eobard Thawne was born in 2451. His parents genetically engineered him to be highly intelligent and to have a particular appearance. However, as he grew up, they become concerned about his lack of social skills and tendency to daydream, which was frowned upon in their very regimented society. Hoping that helping to take care of a sibling would help Eobard adjust, his parents had a second son, Robern. Eobard struggled to manage his little brother and chafed when reprimanded by their parents for his periodic outbursts, triggered by his frustration. Eobard spent so much time in social bonding sessions and psychological analyses with Robern that he fell far behind in his own studies. As a result, his application to study the Speed Force at the Flash Museum was rejected. Eobard illegally began doing his own research on the subject. However, he was caught by Robern, now an officer in the Science Police. A future version of Eobard traveled into the past and prevented Robern from being born. This allowed Eobard to focus completely on his studies. He successfully was admitted to study at the Flash Museum. Another scientist, Professor Drake, announced that he was on the verge of proving the existence of the Speed Force. Eobard offered to collaborate with him, but was refused. Again, a future version of himself traveled through time and killed Drake. Passing into yet another newly-created timeline, Eobard was appointed professor of the Flash Museum. His knowledge of the Speed Force caused his peers to nickname him Professor Zoom. In the Flash museum, Eobard happened upon a time capsule containing the Flash's old suit, with traces of the Speed Force still on it. Studying the suit, Thawne came to understand the Speed Force better, finally able to prove its existence. Thawne, obsessed with the Flash, sought to become a hero of his own. Using the residual speed force of the suit, he managed to recreate the accident that gave Barry his powers, becoming empowered in turn. Thawne wished to perform heroics, however due to him living in a future without many opportunities for heroics, Thawne "created" his own by endangering, and in the process hurting, people to make himself look a hero - The Flash of his century Thawne excessively studied psychotherapy to better understand the inner workings of people, as well as the inner workings of heroes. Having done everything by the letter, Thawne believed himself to be the greatest hero in the 25th century. He managed to create his own Cosmic Treadmill, and used it to travel back in time to the 21st Century, Thawne found the early Flash Museum, and discovered his destiny: He would become the Flash's greatest nemesis. For reasons not fully understood by even Eobard himself, he endured a psychotic break and traversed back to the 25th Century. He poured through every history book, every record, detailing the time between the 21st and 25th centuries, but they all said the same thing: Thawne would become a villain. Unbeknownst to Thawne himself (at first), he would begin corrupting the Speed Force inside of him, creating a Negative version. Thawne, suffering yet another psychotic break, came to accept his destiny. If he was to become the villain, then he would give it his all. He would make it his mission to make Barry's life a living hell. He traveled through time, to the home of Barry in his nascent years. There, he'd murder his mother, Nora Allen, and put the blame on his father, leaving Barry without either parents. He would obsessively attempt to make Barry's life worse and worse at every step. Ryboot Thawne's escapades in Preboot were numerous, but usually revolved around battling the Flash and, occasionally, his cohorts. He would commit acts of terror upon anyone and everyone, with the sole purpose of harassing Barry. Examples of people he engaged included the JL, Misty e.t.c. Even including run-ins with present and past versions of figures such as Gosenno, a brief encounter with CK and others. He would regularly attempt to slaughter and butcher Barry's friends and family. Jayboot Thawne, during a very simple day in the 25th Century, was struck by a brain zap of unexplained origin. In a sudden flash, he regained all of his memories from Ryboot, having been made aware of the multiverse's new iteration. Thawne would come to understand his nature as a paradox, as he both existed in a time where Flashpoint had happened, but also existed in a time where it hadn't. Thawne is nominally aware of the cause behind the multiverse's reset, but is unable to put a name behind the entity/phenomenon. Intrigued by this new world he found himself in, Thawne began to observe history from start to finish, figuring out precisely what has changed and what hasn't. Regardless, his ultimate goal has not changed: To torment Barry beyond understanding. Powers and Abilities Powers * Negative Speed Force Generation: Thawne created his own negative version of the Flash's Speed Force, with its own unique energy signature, which he can tap into as normal speedsters do with the positive Speed Force. The Negative Speed Force grants him the ability to move at incredible speeds, among many other superhuman powers. ** Superhuman Speed: Thawne is capable of moving at vast superhuman speeds. His immense speed allows him to generate superhuman force, which allows him to deal devastating blows to opponents, as well as effortlessly hurl them with great force. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Thawne possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** Superhuman Stamina: Thawne's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without getting tired or weak. ** Superhuman Agility: Thawne's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed.13 ** Superhuman Strength: Thawne possesses sufficiently enhanced strength, as he was able to effortlessly lift and dangle the Flash with one hand, high above his head. He is also strong enough to easily carry a full grown man with one arm while running, as well as send a man flying several feet with a backhand. ** Negative Speed Force Aura: The Negative Speed Force manifests a protective aura around Thawne's entire body that shields him from the negative effects of moving at super-speed, such as air friction and kinetic impacts. *** Superhuman Durability: Thawne can resist tremendous kinetic impact forces with ease. He was able to withstand hits from the Flash, while moving at intense speeds. ** Cosmic Awareness: Thawne was able to "feel" the presence of Doctor Manhattan, "like a wave of static electricity", and is aware of his alterations to time and reality. ** Dimensional Travel: Thawne is able to travel in and out of the timestream, allowing him to travel to other planes of reality. He is also able to travel in and out of the Negative Speed Force. ** Electrokinesis: As a conduit of the Negative Speed Force, Thawne generates his own unique energy signature. This lightning emanates off of him as red electrical arcs from all around his body, and from his eyes as streaks, especially when he moves at super speed. Thawne's lightning can interfere with, and fry electronics. *** Electromagnetism: Due to the electricity generated from his body, Thawne possesses some level of magnetic manipulation, which he uses to control his suit's armor. Every time he releases his suit from his ring, the pieces of it are conducted by his lightning to form the suit around him. *** Fatal Touch: Thawne can use his negative energy to rapidly drain a person's life-force, by creating an electrical field around their head and focusing it with his hands. **** Speed Force Negation: Professor Zoom can disrupt speedsters connection to Speed Force by "contaminating" it with the negative energy he generates. This allows him to remove aspects of their powers, such as their protective aura, causing them to burst into flames. **** Infection: Thawne can infect users of the Speed Force and cause them to generate his negative energy, which can kill a Speed Force conduit with a single touch. **** Memory Absorption: Professor Zoom is capable of using his negative electrical energy to absorb the memories of another person. This process will also rapidly age a person to their death. ** Enhanced Senses: The Negative Speed Force grants Thawne enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned his reaction speed. ** Molecular Acceleration: Thawne can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. *** Intangibility: By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Thawne can allow himself to become intangible, allowing people or objects to pass right through him. *** Phasing: By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, he can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects. ** Regeneration: Thawne can regenerate from injury much faster than any normal human, and is able to regrow whole body parts. *** Immortality: Thawne's regenerative capabilities effectively make him unkillable, granting him a potentially perpetual lifespan. *** Resurrection: Even after being disintegrated by "God" (Dr Manhattan), Thawne's ability to regenerate whole body parts allowed him to be resurrected from his run-in with death. This ability allowed him to resurface as a member of "The Society" after being killed by Iris West in the future. ** Shock Wave Projection: Thawne possess the ability to create very powerful sonic booms and shock waves with just the clap of his hands or snap of his fingers, an ability he learned from Hunter Zolomon ** Time Deceleration: Thawne could control the flow of time by slowing it down, while still moving at a normal velocity. His lightning apparently turns black when he uses this ability. ** Time Travel Thawne can use his speed to freely travel throughout time, and does not need assistance from the Cosmic Treadmill, like Barry Allen and Wally West. *** Reality Alteration: Thawne's ability to travel throughout the timestream allows him to manipulate events at will to satisfy his own needs. Professor Zoom can erase a person's entire existence by traveling back to a certain point in time and "snatching them from time". Unlike other speedsters, Thawne's reality alterations have no side-effects * Paradoxical Existence: Thawne was transformed into a living paradox when Barry Allen created the Flashpoint timeline, as he was running through the timestream when this happened. This makes Thawne immune to alterations to his personal timeline, making him the sole constant in any timeline. It is also impossible to erase him from existence. * Retrocognition: After being hit by lightning in his cell at Iron Heights, Thawne gained the memories of his life before the Flashpoint, including his death at the hands of Thomas Wayne, despite these memories being erased from his mind after the Flashpoint * Vortex Creations: Professor Zoom can create very powerful gusts of wind by spinning his arms at super-speed. Abilities * Deception: Thawne organized each of his acolytes' origin stories, forcing them to trust him as the malevolent speedster came to "save" all of them at just the right time. * Genius Level Intellect/'Science': Thawne's brilliant mind and broad science acumen enabled him to harness residual energy traces off Flash's old costume and create a "negative" version of the Speed Force in order to fuel his own powers. Eobard has also shown to have supreme intelligence about the Speed Force/Negative Speed Force, and can manipulate it effectively to his will. His understanding of the Speed Force is so great that he considers Wally West's power to generate costumes through the Speed Force a novice ability * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Utilizing his speed, Thawne created an effective fighting style to combat all types of material opponents. * Historiography: Thawne is very knowledgeable on world history and culture, spanning from the Flash's 21st century all the way to Magali's ancient times. * Intimidation: Thawne's intimidating presence can be attributed to his immense power and sociopathic mentality. * Leadership: Thawne led a team of his own "acolytes", dedicated to taking down the "demon" Flash.7 * Mechanical Engineering: After discovering Rip Hunter's lost journals, Thawne was capable of building a Cosmic Treadmill, similar to the Flash's original one.6 * Multilingualism: Thawne speaks English, Nahuatl, Spanish, and Zulu.7 * Pedagogy: As a professor, Thawne shared his vast knowledge regarding the Flash and the Speed Force with others.2 As the leader of his acolytes, Thawne was concerned with teaching them how to best use their metahuman abilities, as well as other knowledge they would need to combat the Flash.7 * Tactical Analysis: Thawne has been teaching tactics to his acolytes for centuries, preparing them for the battle against the Flash.11 * Temporal Mechanics: Thawne holds expertise in the study and theory of time, being aware of and able to identify the "strange" nature of alterations to the timeline. Paraphernalia Equipment * Costume: Thawne's costume is an exact duplicate of Barry's, but with the colors and emblem reversed (red and yellow are swapped, white is black). * Costume Ring: Thawne possesses a ring, similar to (or the same as) the one owned by Flash, which he uses to store his costume in. * An assortment of advanced 25th Century technology. ** Cosmic Treadmill: Built in imitation of Barry Allen's original. ** Electro-Rockets: Early in his career, Reverse-Flash equipped his stolen Flash costume with twin portable electro-rockets to give him an extra boost of acceleration above and beyond the Flash. He seems to have stopped using them as his mastery of super-speed has grown. ** Matter-Distributor: Altered from a simple 20th century electric shaver, this gadget was able to rearrange Thawne's features and make him look exactly like Barry Allen. ** Ultra-Speed Mechanisms: Radiation-emitting machines that grant Zoom control over molecular vibrations, producing effects as varied as super-speed, mind-control, paralysis, illusions, and turning people evil. * Costume once belonging to the Flash with the super-speed wave patterns amplified—once used to grant Zoom superspeed. Flash recovered this costume after his first battle with Zoom and burned it, forcing the villain to fashion a new one and find a new source of super-speed. * Locket containing Element Z—once used to grant Zoom superspeed Category:DC Category:Characters Category:Sad